El sol por encima de todos
by ODL
Summary: Un sol por encima de todos, un calor inconfundible...no es un ninja en este mundo, solo un civil bendito o maldito, tómalo como quieras... Naruto Ichiraku, el favorecido por el sol. Naruto Sunshine, Naruharem...Abierto a sugerencias, correcciones y críticas(constructivas y destructivas)
1. Sol piloto

Declaración de derechos…no soy dueño de Naruto o cualquier serie, anime, novela o manga referenciado en este fichero, todo está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, solo está hecho con el fin del entretenimiento.

 **El sol por encima de todos.**

 **Sol piloto.**

En el panorama del ambiente se puede ver un pequeño negocio que vende comida, en su interior tres personas atienden los muchos clientes que van y vienen…no son nada más y nada menos que el viejo Ichiraku y sus dos hijos, Ayame y Naruto.

Todos parecen muy alegres en el negocio, después de todo, la cantidad de clientes del día de hoy es superior a otros días y todo se debe a la fase final de los exámenes chunnin de este año.

Me pregunto quién será el ganador del examen –

Quien expresa sus pensamientos es un chico de al menos 14 años, de cabello color café muy claro y corto, este es tan liso que parece el peinado de un personaje genérico de los animes isekai que se encuentran de moda, además de eso posee unos bellos e inusuales ojos de color dorado. Su rostro se ve delicada y muy pulido, es tan blanco que parece hecho de porcelana de la más valiosa. Lleva puesto el uniforme del negocio, una bata, un tapabocas, guantes y gorro.

Deja de pensar en eso y continúa vendiendo, hoy debemos aprovechar las visitas extranjeras para demostrar todo lo que tenemos en este pequeño negocio –

Esas largas líneas salen de la boca de nada y nada menos que Ayame, una chica de cabello café largo atado en un colega. Tiene puesto el uniforme del negocio y se le nota el enorme esfuerzo y amor que le pone a su trabajo.

No seas tan estricta, Ayame, el chico aún no se adapta a nuestro ritmo de trabajo y por si no lo recuerdas él no desea ser vendedor…tiene otras metas, ¿Verdad? –

El intento por calmar el ambiente viene por parte del viejo Ichiraku, quien más podría saber tanto de sus hijos. Naruto al sentirse apoyado decide nombrar sus metas para recordárselas a su hermana mayor.

Deseo ser el dueño de un casino con todos los juguetes, quiero ser alguien rico –

Diciendo entusiasmadamente esa frase empieza a buscar dentro de la bufanda roja que tiene puesta una moneda de oro amarrada a un collar de igual material.

Otra vez estás con tus fantasias de ser un millonario casanovas, para empezar ni siquiera has conseguido llamar la atención de Minami, ¿Cómo crees que avanzarás con tan poca seguridad en ti mismo? –

Sintiéndose atacado el chico de cabellos cafés busca la ayuda de su padre con la mirada, pero este sabiendo que es la verdad solo pone un cara de no saber nada y continúa su trabajo como cocinero.

 _¡Ya estamos a punto de pasar a la segunda etapa, que de inicio la batalla de los participantes Sabaku no Gaara y Uchiha Sasuke! –_

Ese anuncio en el pequeño televisor hizo que los ojos Naruto se iluminaran al instante, pero…porqué, es simple, es un gran fan de los Uchiha, por lo que tiene mucho interés en cómo se va a desenvolver la pelea entre los dos participantes más prometedores de los exámenes.

 _¡Inicien! –_

La pelea empezó a desarrollarse de manera espectacular, Sasuke demostró haber dominado un Taijutsu mayor durante el mes de entrenamiento que tuvieron antes de este punto culminante.

Naruto a pesar de estar muy interesado en los juegos de azar y en apostar también tiene un gran interés en el arte de la pelea, siempre ha admirado a los chicos de su misma edad que optaron por este camino como por ejemplo: Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji e Inuzuka Kiba.

Pero la parte que más le apasiona de ver en una batalla es la forma de batallar de las chicas, muchas han demostrado tener habilidades a la par de Sasuke, pero las que más han llamado la atención en el examen son: Sabaku no Temari y Uzumaki Minami.

Esta última mencionada es la que acaba de terminar su pelea contra el prodigio de los Hyuga, Neji. Según lo que se escuchó y vio en la transmisión una extraña aura de color rojo la cubrió momentáneamente, aumentando sus habilidades dramáticamente en el último minuto del encuentro.

 _¡Qué tipo de técnica es esa, no puede ser…es el Chidori! –_

La batalla se sigue desarrollando y ahora el Uchiha está a punto de ejecutar una técnica que solo se había escuchado un reservado número de veces en la aldea.

Es la técnica de Kakashi, es increíble que la haya enseñado a uno de sus genin –

Quien dice esas palabras no es otro sino el mismo Ichiraku, quien cesó su actividad laboral repentinamente al escuchar y ver tan importante trozo de información.

Parece sorprendido por el simple hecho de que el ninja de las mil técnicas haya enseñado una.

 _¡No lo puedo creer, Gaara salió de la cúpula de arena con una herida en su hombro! –_

Ayame ahora es quien toma interés en la transmisión en vivo y hace un comentario de aspecto bastante fangirl.

Tal y como se esperaba de un Uchiha –

Todos esperaban el punto clímax y decisivo del enfrentamiento, pero de repente la señal empezó a arruinarse. De repente y sin previo aviso una gran cantidad de ninjas de la arena y del sonido empiezan a verse combatiendo contra los chunnin y jounin de la hoja.

 _¡Estamos bajo ataque, repito, estamos bajo ataque…todos busquen un refugio seguro! –_

Justo en la mejor parte ocurre la peor desgracia esperada en la aldea de la hoja, una invasión.

El anuncio estuvo muy bien, el problema es lo inútil que es ahora mismo, dos ninjas del sonido y arena ingresaron al local con intensiones bélicas y morbosas.

Que linda chica eres, porqué no te diviertes con nosotros antes de reducir a cenizas este estúpido negocio –

Esas palabras eran dedicadas a Ayame, su padre apretaba los puños, después de todo no podía hacer nada por proteger a su hija sin morir en el intento, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad estaba a punto de pararse en el camino de aquellos asaltantes teniendo como única arma un sartén caliente con el que acababa de freír un par de carnes para los clientes que salieron corriendo de la invasión.

No t…te…te atrevas a ha…hablarle así –

Ese engreído y poco prudente vocabulario no pertenece a nadie más que a Naruto, este se encuentra de pie entre los bandidos y Ayame, quien no puede creer la estupidez que está haciendo su hermano menor…ella puede notar el miedo que hay en él, sus piernas y manos tiemblan, su vocalización de palabras se encuentra en pésimo estado y además de eso se pueden ver lágrimas en su rostro.

No seas tonto Naruto, ellos solo desean mi cuerpo, si coopero con ellos no pasará nada con ustedes –

Ayame está dispuesta a dar su cuerpo por las dos personas que ama, su padre y hermano. Pero nunca esperó lo que ocurriría después.

Jajaja, que conmovedora familia, casi me dan ganas de matarlos a todos…hagamos un trato, yo le daré un golpe al mocoso, después él me lo devolverá con todas sus fuerzas…si logra hacerme daño dejaré que sigan con su vida y solo disfrutaré del cuerpo de la chica –

Naruto no podía procesa totalmente, pero notando la posibilidad que tenía decidió asentir con la cabeza aceptando las condiciones que se le dieron.

Empecemos –

Sin previo aviso una patada se plantó en el rostro del más joven de los Ichiraku, cayó inconsciente inmediatamente por la fuerza del golpe, el ninja del sonido se rió estruendosamente al ver que el chico cayó en su engaño. Se sentía bien romper la esperanza de un niño de esa manera.

Me gusta ese collar, me quedaré con él –

Ayame rápidamente sale de la zona de seguridad para confrontar al ninja, por qué razón ella lo hace, no se puede cuestionar aún el porqué.

Te lo suplico, no te lleves ese collar, es el único indicio que tenemos sobre la familia de Naruto –

Dice ella preocupada tratando de apelar al lado amable de los invasores.

No me interesa lo que ustedes piensen o necesiten, nosotros tomamos lo que nos venga en gana –

Con esas crudas palabras arranca el collar del cuello del chico, parecía satisfecho por lo que hizo, pero de repente metió su mano izquierda a la bolsa de herramientas que tenía.

Por tu insolente actitud el niño pagará con su vida, no debiste intervenir con lo que estábamos haciendo –

Pero ahora que fue lo que hizo Ayame, acaso el solo hecho de pedir que no se llevaran el collar le va a costar la vida a su hermano menor…que importancia y relación puede tener ese collar con la familia del castaño.

Oye, muévete de una vez, el calor que está haciendo es insoportable –

El ninja de la arena que lo acompañaba hizo ese comentario, sin embargo, el ninja del sonido empezó a percatarse del extremo calor que estaba haciendo.

Qué extraño, se supone que la temperatura en la aldea de la hoja no sube de los 30 grados centígrados –

La confusión lentamente empezaba a aparecer en los dos miembros de la invasión, hasta que ocurrió algo que no esperaba ninguno de los presentes.

Me disculpó por ello, es solo que unos simples ninjas invasores no pueden soportar el calor –

Una orgullosa voz se levanta en la sala, todos los presentes fijaron su vista en nada más y nada menos que Naruto, quien no solo se había puesto de pie, sino que también estaba sufriendo cierta cantidad de cambios físicos.

Su cabellos café claro ahora tiene mechones dorados que sobresalen y resaltan bastante, los músculos de todo su cuerpo están empezando a incrementarse de manera impensable.

Que te parece si continuamos con el juego que habíamos empezado, supongo que es mi turno, ¿Verdad? –

El nuevo tono arrogante hace que no solo los ninjas, sino también los familiares de Naruto sientas un profundo sentimiento de inferioridad frente a él.

Hoy, a las 4:30 de la tarde realizaré una masacre, anótalo en mi expediente –

Dijo el ninja del sonido, con pasos violentos empezó a acercarse a su pequeño oponente de batalla.

Si logras cortarme dejaré que te vayas de aquí –

Fueron las palabras del ninja mientras entrega un kunai a Naruto.

Puedes empezar, tienes un minuto para lograrlo –

El castaño con algunos cabellos dorados de repente empezó a reírse a carcajadas, como si algo en particular le hiciera gracia.

¿Qué te pasa?, acaso ya enloqueciste … -

 **SLASH**

El desafiador ninja ahora estaba dividido en dos secciones, la parte superior y la inferior. En la superior estaban su cabeza, sus hombros y un poco de su torso, del cual escurren sangre y órganos internos. De la inferior es más fácil imaginar los que queda.

Todos en la sala se encuentra paralizados, el movimiento realizado por Naruto no se percibió en lo más mínimo, ahora solo se le podía ver con el brazo estirado, dando a entender que fue él quien lo hizo.

Demasiado parloteo, pero muy poco argumento –

Dijo Naruto tan tranquilo que daba escalofríos, es como si fuera normal en él hacer ese tipo de muertes.

¿Q…quién eres? –

Acató a preguntar el ninja de la arena, su voz parece quebrada y asustadiza, pero a cambio solo recibió una respuesta que desconcertaría a cualquiera.

Soy Naruto-sama… -

Al decir esto levanta un dedo al aire señalando hacia arriba, su musculatura empieza a aumentar de sobremanera y luego pronuncia las palabras definitivas.

…soy el que está en la cima de todos –

Los músculos aumentan a tal punto que rompen la parte superior del uniforme, dejando al descubierto el torso y los brazos llenos de musculatura, el pantalón antes quedaba un poco grande, pero ahora se está quedando corto, logrando rasgarse levemente y cubriendo lo esencial, llegando hasta las rodillas de una forma muy apretada.

El ninja de la arena estaba paralizado, en su cabeza aún no se procesa lo que está ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

Me agrada tu mirada, sabes que siempre me tendrás que ver hacia arriba…vivirás solo para contemplarme en las alturas –

Al decir esto se encontraba a menos de treinta centímetros del ninja del sonido, la diferencia de tamaño es impensable, el enano de Naruto solo medía 1,50 metros, ahora mide 2,50 metros, es enorme…su expresión facial ya no parece la un chico de 14 años, parece una figura de autoridad al nivel de un Hokage.

Mientras tanto en el muro de la aldea…

¡Se aproxima una víbora de dos cabezas, es gigantesca! –

Una serpiente blanca de dos cabezas de dimensiones monstruosas se aproxima a la muralla de la aldea, es muy seguro que derrumbe la única protección de la aldea, dando cabida a más ataques.

Guarda aliento ninja, yo me haré cargo, tú continúa con tu vergonzoso puesto en la defensa de la aldea –

Un tono de voz arrogante se hace presente en medio de todos los ninjas que estaban preparados para atacar a la invocación.

¿Tú quién eres? –

Preguntó uno de los jounin presentes.

Naruto-sama –

 **SLASH**

La serpiente lentamente empezó a caer cortada no en dos, sino en varios rebanadas que lentamente se despegaban, dejando en el camino de la serpiente solo pedazos esparcidos.

En toda la aldea…

Cientos de invasores estaban siendo mutilados por una persona de músculos invaluables, su velocidad es inmedible, ninguno de los ninjas ha logrado hacerle frente más de 5 segundos.

"Supongo que ahora debo ayudar allí, ese es mi trabajo" –

Ese pensamiento no pertenece a nadie más que a "Naruto", quien observa en la distancia una barrera montada en el techo del edificio Hokage.

Dentro de la barrera…

Es imposible que recibas ayuda, Sarutobi –

Quien dice eso es un sujeto con aspecto de serpiente muy conocido.

Orochimaru, siempre pensé que algún día tendría que enfrentarte –

Las anteriores palabras vienen de parte del tercer Hokage, quien ahora viste su atuendo de batalla.

Edo tensei –

El temerario jutsu de la serpiente se hace presente, el Hokage rápidamente se prepara para interrumpir el regreso del cuarto, pero una distracción no lo deja continuar.

En el exterior hay un músculo sujeto que está a punto de tocar la barrera, sabiendo lo que le ocurrirá Hiruzen trata de hacerle señas, pero el sujeto en vez de retroceder ahora parece disgustado con lo hecho por el hokage.

Su puño se empieza a formar dispuesto a golpear la barrera, el anciano sabía lo que pasaría, pero no ocurrió lo que pensaba.

 **CRASH**

La barrera se quebró como si solo fuera un simple vidrio puesto como decoración.

Nadie me da órdenes –

Esas palabras provienen de un hombre que desprende un aura pesada y violenta.

El único que decide que hacer soy yo, Naruto-sama –

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendido por la hazaña realizada por el recién llegado, la barrera ya había demostrado ser increíblemente resistente y letal…pero aquel hombre de un golpe la destruyó.

Que espléndido cuerpo, me quedaré con el si no te molesta –

Orochimaru estaba extasiado, dentro de su imaginario es como si hubiera encontrado la lotería, una joya dorada entre simples rocas.

¡Oye, Hiruzen, cómo te encuentras! –

Una alegre voz interrumpe el momento, se trata del recién resucitado primer Hokage, quien se encuentra acompañado por su hermano el segundo y el cuarto Hokage.

¿Quién es el usuario de Edo tensei? –

Una seria voz regresa todo a la tensión, se trata del segundo Hokage, quien se encuentra aparentemente enfadado.

Imagino que eres tú, Orochimaru –

Las últimas palabras fueron dichas por el cuarto Hokage, quien no parecía muy sorprendido por su propia resurección.

Oye, Sarutobi –

La voz del cuarto ahora se puso increíblemente pesada y pesada.

¿¡Cómo se encuentra mi querida Mina-chan!? –

Un abrupto cambio de actitud hizo que todo el lugar se relajara un poco, sin embargo, las cosas aún seguían siendo serias.

No te preocupes por ella, ha crecido muy buen…ya es una genin de alto nivel –

Esa fue la respuesta del tercero hacia el cuarto, el rostro del último se puso muy alegre, hasta que empezó la intervención del Sannin de las serpientes.

Terminemos con esto de una vez –

Casi movido por esas palabras el el primer Hokage, Senju Hashirama, se lanzó a toda velocidad para golpear a Sarutobi Hiruzen. 3…2…1…

 **PAM**

El cuerpo del primer Hokage ahora reposaba en las tejas del techo de la torre Hokage, y el dueño de tan animalesca brutalidad no era otro sino aquel hombre musculoso junto al tercero.

Acaso me están ignorando, yo soy Naruto-sama –

Justo al terminar esa frase el segundo Hokage realizó un jutsu que creó varios picos de hielo en el aire que se dirigieron peligrosamente a quien se denomina a si mismo "SAMA".

 **CRISH**

Todos y cada uno de los picos de rompieron al chocar con la piel del musculoso fortachón…a excepción de uno, que fue atrapado en el aire.

Qué interesante truco, es hora del mío –

Naruto de repente empezó a cargarse de energía, pero el cuarto Hokage aparece detrás de él y lo teletransporta a un lugar alejado de toda civilización.

Fue muy fácil –

Dijo el Namikaze al aparecer nuevamente en el tejado…

No lo creo… -

Una estruendosa explosión llenó todo el lugar de polvo y escombros que impiden la visión del panorama.

Eres bueno teletransportándote, pero qué pasa si te golpeo antes de que reacciones –

Detrás del Hokage apareció nuevamente ese hombre de no solo colosal poder, sino también insuperable velocidad.

"¡Es más rápido que el Raikage!" –

Logrando reaccionar cambia de sitio pero…

 **Smash**

Una explosión se formó, levantando una cortina de humo que simplemente desconcertó a todos los presentes…el cuarto hokage ahora yace enterrado en escombros, mientras que un musculoso Naruto solo lo mira hacia abajo.

Debe sentirse humallante ser apaleado por un civil –

Esas fueron las palabras del castaño con cabellos rubios.

Es tu turno, animal rastrero –

Le dijo a Orochimaru de manera amenazante.

 **Continuará.**

Notas de autor: dependiendo del apoyo que reciba este fic lo continuaré o abandonaré…un saludo para todos.


	2. primer sol

**El sol por encima de todos.**

 **Primer sol.**

Los rayos del sol atraviesan las ventanas con forma de arco de un lugar lleno de paz, el hospital. Estos lentamente se posan en el rostro de un chico de cabellos castaños que se siente incómodo por este hecho, pero aun así su joven e inocente sonrisa no se le aparta para nada.

\- Naruto-kun, despierta –

Un suave llamado se escucha en medio de murmullos de varias personas, estos son leves, siseantes y cómicos. El residente más importante de la sala, y centro de atención, empieza a abrir los ojos, solo para encontrar, para su sorpresa, una gran cantidad de ninjas de la hoja expectantes para su despertar, entre ellos se encontraban los sensei jounin de la nueva generación, los ambu e incluso el mismo hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

\- ¡oh!...ya entiendo, todo esto es un sueño –

Los murmuros somnolientos del castaño provocaron una pequeña risa en los presentes, fue entonces cuando el hokage de la sala decidió dar un paso adelante.

\- Veo que no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió –

Las palabras del hokage al parecer desean calmar un poco la situación, pero aún no hay un sentido lógico para el castaño sobre lo que está ocurriendo…con una mirada dirigida directamente a los ojos de Hiruzen empieza a buscar un poco más de información, hasta donde recuerda quedó inconsciente luego de recibir un golpe por parte de uno de los ninjas invasores.

\- Creo que de momento no lo recuerdas, ¿te gustaría prestarme un momento ese collar? –

Pregunta el hokage con una sonrisa, de esas que te hacen confiar verdaderamente, pero el castaño lo que hizo fue replicar al instante.

\- Me dijeron que por nada del mundo la quitara de mi cuerpo –

Las palabras del castaño parecen ser muy enserio, él fue recogido por la familia Ichiraku cuando tenía tres años, y aunque parezca increíble, todavía posee fragmentos de su vida antes de estar con su nuevo padre y su nueva hermana.

\- Jmmm…escuché el mismo comentario por parte de Ayame –

El hokage lentamente se empezó a acercar a Naruto, en su rostro estaba esa sonrisa que inspira confianza, no parece tener malas intenciones, aun así el castaño se mantiene reservado en su zona de seguridad.

\- Lo haré…pero solo si prometes devolvérmelo –

El centro de atención parece ceder ante la insistencia del tercero, sus manos empiezan a buscar en su propio cuello el punto de desarmado para liberar la joya que guarda.

\- Aquí está –

Dice el pequeño castaño, al inicio nada sorpresivo o fuera de lugar ocurre, sin embargo, la temperatura en la sala empezó a aumentar de repente, todos en la sala empezaron a notar el cambio que se estaba dando en el ambiente, el cabello de Naruto estaba obteniendo casi en su totalidad un color dorado.

\- Así que ese sello en el collar si era real –

Quien pronuncia esas palabras no es nada más y nada menos que Kakashi Hatake, el sensei jounin del equipo siete, conformado por Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Minami Uzumaki.

\- Quien diría que alguien tan poderoso se escondería en el cuerpo de un joven cocinero –

Aún es demasiado increíble el hecho de que alguien tan ordinario ocultara un poder tan grande.

\- Hmpt…solo son tontos que tienen piedras como ojos, solo se preocupan de que sus propias cosas salgan bien, nunca meterían la cabeza en la tierra para buscar gusanos –

El ahora cambiante Naruto hizo ese fuerte comentario, que devela la verdad de muchos, con una nueva seguridad y un tono de voz totalmente diferente, la arrogancia en sus palabras solo remarca algo, peligro. La musculatura empieza a hacerse notoria, como si de un globo se tratase, se inflan sin parar, pero su dureza es inigualable.

\- Naruto, me gustaría probar tu fuerza en combate –

Quien pronuncia esas palabras es nada más y nada menos que el hijo del hokage, Asuma Sarutobi.

\- A mí también me gustaría –

Este nuevo comentario viene por parte de alguien que definitivamente le pone mucho empeño a lo que hace, la bestia verde de konoha, Maito Gai.

\- Siendo así creo que estoy igual que este par de tarados –

Esas palabras vienen por parte del ninja que copia, quien mira de manera desinteresada a Gai.

\- Hmpt…de vez en cuando no está mal aplastar cucarachas –

…Unos momentos después, en el campo de entrenamiento número 7.

…Hora: 11:10 AM

\- ¿Quién va primero? –

Esta ridícula discusión se estaba llevando a cabo por parte de los tres jounin, sin embargo, un simple sencillo comentario por parte del musculoso adolescente.

\- Pueden venir los tres juntos, después de todo, tres ratones no pueden contra un "León" –

La insinuación hizo sobresaltar a los tres jounin sensei, quienes con algo de duda, a excepción de Kakashi, empezaron a preparar su propia estrategia, los tres ninjas son fuertes, hay que admitirlo, pero estaban por enfrentar a un sujeto que provoco el escape de Orochimaru y la salvación del hokage, lo primero por si solo ya lo convierte en alguien digno de una batalla de todo con todo, pero al final cada uno sacará sus propias conclusiones respecto a esto.

\- ¡Entrada dinámica! –

Lo primero que se hace presente en la sala es el entusiasmado grito de Gai, quien se arroja con una patada aérea hacia su contrincante, quien solo lleva puesto un pantalón que aguanta milagrosamente sus músculos, en cambio la camisa no aguantó ni medio minuto y finalmente se rasgó, en sus pies no lleva tampoco prendas, ¿quién va a encontrar zapatos o sandalias talla única?...el ataque de la bestia verde es interrumpido literalmente cuando estaba en su punto fundamental, el pie del jounin se ve detenido por una mano de Naturo, quien posteriormente arroja al jounin al lago que hay cerca, regalándole un chapuzón de casi medio día.

\- ¿Quién sigue? –

La voz arrogante y dominante provoca que las kunoichi que observan la batalla, véase Kurenai y Anko, casi se mojen, parece como si quisieran saltar al campo de batalla solo para escuchar más de cerca la voz del temporalmente rubio.

\- Supongo que yo –

Asuma toma carrera a gran velocidad, teniendo en sus manos nada más que sus puños, sus cuchillas de viento solo son para batallas serias, y esto no es más que una prueba, el golpe que desea impactar Asuma va dirigido hacia el rostro.

 **BAM**

Lo inesperado ocurrió, el golpe se clavó seco en la mejilla derecha de Naruto, pero este ni siquiera giró un poco su rostro, simplemente seguía mirando al frente, los nudillos de jounin lentamente empezaban a humear y la sonrisa en el rostro del parcialmente rubio se convertía en una expresión de desprecio y superioridad.

\- Te di la oportunidad de golpearme el rostro, pero todo lo que sentí fue el toque de un bebé, no eres más que basura –

 **PAM**

Un tosco golpe se asienta sobre la cara de Asuma, este sale volando de manera violenta, rodando ocasionalmente por el suelo y quedando finalmente estampillado contra un árbol.

\- "Es muy fuerte físicamente, además de resistente, y recuerdo que en la batalla fue capaz de destrozar de un golpe al cuarto hokage moviéndose má rápido que el…es como si se tratase de una máquina imparable" –

Los pensamientos inundan la mente del hokage, jamán en su vida había imaginado que un púberto le rompería todo a los tres hokages resucitados.

\- Veo que eres bastante fuerte, creo que usaré mi sharingan –

Kakashi al parecer está decidido a usar toda su fuerza, no como sus dos compañeros, que creyeron que estaban jugando.

\- Hmpt…tu ojo no me asusta, ni siquiera podrías seguirme el paso si yo lo deseo –

Naruto está totalmente confiado de sus capacidades, se nota que el orgullo le rebosa por cada poro de su magistral cuerpo…su sonrisa no se aparta ni un momento, pero sus ojos, con cada minuto, miran de manera más rebajante al Hatake, los minutos pasan y parece como si el tamaño y músculos de Naruto aumentaran con cada segundo que recorre para acercarse al medio día.

\- "¿Qué está ocurriendo con su chakra?...es como si fuera un bijuu, o algo superior, su poder aumenta a cada segundo que pasa…y no cesa" –

El ninja que copia finalmente se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre él mismo y su rival, ni el cielo y la tierra podrían estar tan separados, el abismo que pone a Naruto en la cima de la escala de poder era notorio…Kakashi finalmente decide cubrir su ojo poseedor del doujutsu Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿acaso olvidaste apagar la estufa? –

Las palabras burlescas no desaparecen del campo, todos los presentes ven sorprendidos el como Kakashi se retira lentamente del campo de batalla.

\- Me retiraré por esta vez, pero te prometo que la mejor parte de la batalla está por venir –

Casi como si fuera el asesor de esas palabras, Gai, emerge de las aguas, desprendiendo un aura de color verde que muestra una notoria cantidad de poder.

\- ¡Tercera puerta abierta! –

La sorpresa aparece en todos, nunca imaginaron que Gai se sentiría empujado a llevar el encuentro al límite.

\- Jajajaja…eso si me gusta, ¿Cuántas puertas tienes?...ni con todas podrás hacerme daño –

El orgullo rebosante del Ichiraku rompe por completo la cordura de Gai, es como si todo su poder por si solo causara una sensación de inferioridad por parte de alguien que no tiene talento, y que todo lo obtuvo a través de puro esfuerzo.

\- ¡Cuarta, quinta, sexta y séptima puerta…abiertas! –

El aura de Gai tomó un tono azul, parece decidido a ganar la batalla con todo su poder, sin necesidad de recurrir a la muerte segura de la octava puerta.

\- Hmpt… -

La sorpresa no se comparte con Naruto, quien solo permanece expectante sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo por el poder de su contrincante.

Continuará...


End file.
